


Knock Me Down For A Six Anytime

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger had barely touched them and they were already such messes. It did something to him, making him feel hot and powerful, being able to ruin them so easily.





	Knock Me Down For A Six Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Queen Week Day 2: Roleplay! (And glasses technically but they are only mentioned in passing)
> 
> Also, Roger addresses Freddie, John and Brian with female pronouns through the whole thing but since it's only a roleplay situation, their pronouns outside of dialog are still male.

Roger could hear giggling from the other room and felt a smile tug on his lips. He shifted slightly on his chair, excitement fizzling under his skin, making him feel giddy. 

** **

A soft knock caught his attention and he stood, straightening out his button down. 

** **

“Come in!”

** **

The door opened and Roger’s breath got caught in his throat. Freddie, Brian and John entered the room, all of them wearing slightly different school girl outfits, complete with small bags. 

** **

“Hello, Mister. Taylor.” They all said, voices overlapping slightly. 

** **

“Have a seat, girls.” 

** **

He nodded towards the three tables set up in front of his own, letting his eyes rake shamelessly over their bodies as they shuffled over. 

** **

John’s outfit consisted of a dark blue skirt that ended just shortly above his knee, a matching pullover with a light blue button down beneath it. He had buttoned it up almost completely, only leaving the very first button undone. A dark pantyhose completed the look. His hair was straightened and styled, the strands just barely reaching past his ears but it made him look cute as hell, especially with the small bow tie hair clips. 

** **

Brian wore a cream colored plaid skirt with a matching waistcoat and blazer, a white button down and a plaid bowtie. He looked all prim and proper, even with his hair just as slightly messy as usual but as he sat down, Roger caught a glimpse of the edge of what he had thought was a pantyhose but apparently were white stockings and the garter clips holding them up. 

** **

Freddie- much to Roger’s surprised- had shaved his moustache off. His black skirt was the shortest, barely reaching the middle of his thigh and exposed the lacy top of his stockings. He also wore a pink button down with a white and pink tie, which was hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was mussed and he wore bright pink lipstick and dark kohl around his eyes. 

** **

Roger’s eyes flitted back to the other two, realizing they too were wearing makeup. There was just a small hint of eyeliner on Brian and John had lip gloss on his lips. 

** **

He cleared his throat, sitting back down behind his desk. 

** **

“This is detention, girls, so I expect you to be quiet and do your assignments. Did I make myself clear?”

** **

“Yes, Mister Taylor.” they chorused back and Roger smiled. 

** **

It grew quiet and he put on his glasses and flipped through the pages of a book he had already read. He had picked it specifically for this situation, knowing he could pretend to be engrossed by the story while he was actually paying attention to his boyfriends. 

** **

The silence lasted only for a couple of minutes until he could hear- and see- Freddie leaning over to Brian to try and get John’s attention by clicking his tongue. 

** **

“Silence, Miss Mercury.” 

** **

Freddie had the decency to look reprimanded as he sat back again but there was something in his eyes that made Roger frown. He clearly had some kind of mischief planned. 

** **

Roger put his book up again. 

** **

He made it about half a paragraph far- not that he actually caught anything of what he was reading- until a loud rustling sound made him look up again. 

** **

John had pulled a wrapping paper out of his bag, unwrapping something that seemed to be a sandwich. 

** **

“Miss Deacon, no eating permitted in detention. You should know that.” 

** **

John looked at him with wide eyes, sheepishly biting his lip. Roger found himself mesmerized by it. He waved him towards him, expectantly holding out his hand for the sandwich. 

** **

“Bring it here, please. I won’t tolerate any distractions.” 

** **

The chair scraped over the wooden floor as John stood, tugging the hem of his skirt down as he walked towards Roger and gave him the food. He opened a drawer and dropped it in carelessly. There was a barely visible blush on John’s face and Roger grinned, watching as John licked his glossy lips. 

** **

“Thank you, Miss Deacon. Please return to your seat and finish your work.” 

** **

Roger let his fingers graze the hem of John’s skirt, brushing against the pantyhose-clad knee and relished when he stumbled ever so slightly on his way back. He felt somebody staring at him and met Freddie’s eyes. He was leaning onto his table, chin propped on his hands, chewing gum. 

** **

“Miss Mercury.” Roger said, “There is also no gum allowed. Get rid of it, now.” 

** **

Freddie grinned cheekily and blew a big bubble, popping it loudly. Roger sighed, shutting his book closed and stood up, grabbing a tissue as he went over to Freddie. He passed him the tissue. 

** **

“Spit it out, please. This is your second warning, Miss Mercury. Any more and it will have consequences.” 

** **

There was a barely noticeable twitch in Freddie’s mouth. He never broke eye contact as he spit the gum into the tissue, wrapping it up neatly and placed it in the corner of his table. Roger followed the movement but his eyes were caught by something else. 

** **

Freddie’s paper was completely empty. 

** **

“You were supposed to work on your assignments, Miss Mercury.”

** **

“Wasn’t feeling it, Mister Taylor.” he replied airily. 

** **

Roger sighed, rubbing his temples. 

** **

“This won’t do. Get up and bend over my desk. I won’t tolerate this behaviour.” 

** **

Freddie swallowed visibly but suppressed a smile as he did as he was told, bracing his arms on the desk, his legs spread slightly further than he actually needed to. Roger watched how the skirt rode up a bit more, exposing the edge of a pair of red panties and his breath got caught in his throat. His eyes flitted to the other two, trying to judge whether they are also wearing lingerie. He couldn’t tell but he could see the dark look in John’s eyes and Brian squirming in his seat. 

** **

Heat had been simmering underneath his skin since before they started this whole thing and he felt himself growing hard in his pants. He walked over to Freddie, clearing his throat. 

** **

“We’ve been here for fifteen minutes. You were supposed to work in this time but you didn’t so fifteen hits seem appropriate. One for every minute you just wasted. Understood, Miss Mercury?” 

** **

Freddie nodded hastily. He pressed back against Roger’s hand when he placed it on the small of his back. He could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin button up, how the muscles moved when Freddie shifted. 

** **

“I want you to count along.” 

** **

He tugged the skirt upwards, bunching it up at the waist. The red lace looked beautiful against Freddie’s skin, hugging his ass tightly. Roger couldn’t resist tracing the hemline, grinning when Freddie shuddered. 

** **

A creak made him look back to see Brian gripping his table, legs pressed tightly together and his lips parted slightly. Their eyes met and he flushed prettily. 

** **

Roger turned back to Freddie who was obviously getting impatient and patted his thigh in apologize. He gasped and twitched. 

** **

“I apologize, I got distracted. Let’s get started.” 

** **

The first slap rang loudly through the room, followed by a surprised shout from Freddie. 

** **

“Count along, Miss Mercury.”

** **

“O-one!” 

** **

He took his time, making sure he never hit the same spot twice in a row. Freddie yelled and gasped, making the prettiest noises with every slap, pushing his ass back against Roger while his head fell forward, leaning against the cool wood. He had to remind him to count twice more, clicking his tongue in disappointment but all in all, he took the punishment well. 

** **

His thighs were shaking when Roger was done with him and he was rutting up against the table. He looked beautiful. 

** **

“There we go. That wasn’t too bad, was it now?” He gently cupped Freddie’s ass, grinning when Freddie whined but arched into the touch. “Stay right there.” 

** **

He didn’t pull down his skirt, leaving the red skin exposed as he turned towards Brian and John. 

** **

Brian was still gripping his table, his legs crossed tightly as he rocked in place. He was staring shamelessly at Roger’s crotch, licking his lips. John had one hand pressed down on the front of his skirt and Roger tutted, causing him to look up with wide eyes.

** **

“Inappropriate, Miss Deacon, I expected more from you. Over the desk with you, too.”

** **

John whined, almost stumbling as he hurried to comply. Roger caught him by the waist, pulling him against him for a moment, breathing his scent in and feeling him fit perfectly against him before he manhandled him into position. It made him whine again, breath coming in sharp pants. 

** **

Roger had barely touched them and they were already such messes. It did something to him, making him feel hot and powerful, being able to ruin them so easily. He took a deep breath, eyes darting back to Brian for a moment. 

** **

Brian got off of being ignored sometimes and just watching them as if he wasn’t there, as if he wasn’t painfully hard and needy but that wasn’t what Roger wanted today. 

** **

“Miss May, pass me the ruler please.” 

** **

Technically, he could reach the ruler perfectly fine from where he was standing between Freddie and John but he wanted to see Brian listen to him and do as he said. 

** **

And he did. 

** **

Obediently, he got up and walked around the desk, past his squirming and whining “classmates”, grabbed the ruler and held it out for Roger to take but he made him come back around before he took it from him. He was about to thank him as he spotted something shiny between his locks. 

** **

“Are those earrings?” Brian blushed bright red, confirming his suspicions easily. “Miss May, you are aware of the dress code and earrings are forbidden.” 

** **

He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. Then, he stepped away from the desk and gestured to Brian to get in between the other two. 

** **

“Bend over.” 

** **

Once all three were in position, Roger took a moment to observe them. They looked beautiful like this and he couldn’t wait to get his hands all over them, ruining them completely. He had to palm himself through his pants, groaning softly when he finally got some friction against his hard dick. 

** **

“Alright then, Miss Deacon gets ten hits for being a little slut and Miss May gets five for breaking dress code.” 

** **

“Mister Taylor-” Freddie whined but Roger cut him off. 

** **

“You’ll have to wait, Miss Mercury. Take it as a lesson in patience.” 

** **

He flipped John’s skirt up, grinning at the baby blue panties beneath the pantyhose. All it took was one strong tug and the pantyhose ripped.. John squealed, then cursed and whined loudly as he rose to his tip toes, almost hitting his knees against the desk. 

** **

“There we go, now we can work. I expect you to count along, too.” 

** **

John was much less vocal than Freddie, burying his face in his arms to muffle his whines but nicely counting along, not faltering once. The first hit with the ruler made him jump but afterwards, he held still nicely and after ten hits, Roger hummed happily and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. 

** **

Brian’s panties were pale purple that went well with his white stockings and Roger pinched his ass, chuckling when he jumped slightly. 

** **

Knowing he couldn’t stay still to save his life, Roger held him down with one hand. 

** **

“Same rules for you, Miss May. I expect you to count.” 

** **

Brian did squirm and move quite a lot and he was loud, gasping and whining between the numbers, cursing through the whole thing. 

** **

Roger stepped back and let his eyes rake over them. He had so many ideas about what he could do to them. He put the ruler away and straightened his shirt, pushed his glasses back up his nose and carded one hand through his hair, trying to smooth it back down a little bit.

** **

“Alright, girls, get up. I think you learned your lessons but I think an apology is in order.” 

** **

They exchanged a quick look before mumbling out a half-hearted apology. A small part of him was giddy about the fact that they weren’t even trying. 

** **

“This doesn’t sound very convincing.”

** **

A smile appeared on Freddie’s face as he stepped closer, tugging at the collar of Roger’s shirt with a seductive smile, fluttering his eyelashes at him. His thigh brushed over Roger’s erection and he took in a sharp breath. 

** **

“Maybe we we can apologize differently? Show you how much we mean it.” He pressed himself against Roger’s chest, their lips almost touching. “We just want to be good, Mister Taylor.” 

** **

Roger curled a hand into Freddie’s hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, their teeth clacking together. He cupped his face with his free hand, angling his head slightly to the side and walked him backwards until Freddie bumped into the desk. Without breaking the kiss, Roger lifted him up onto it. Freddie wrapped his legs around his waist and his hands grabbed his shoulders for support. 

** **

He let his hands slide up, snapping the hem of his stockings against his thighs, making Freddie whine into his mouth. Roger brushed his fingertips over Freddie’s erection, moaning at the feeling of lace and the way he bucked up into the contact. 

Freddie threw his head back and Roger latched onto his throat, sucking a dark mark into the sensitive skin. His lipstick was smeared around his mouth. It made him look obscene and wrecked. 

** **

“You want to show me how sorry you are?” He asked and Freddie nodded with a low whine. “Alright, Miss May, bend Miss Deacon over the table and eat her out while I fuck Miss Mercury.” 

** **

John let out a low groan at that and got into position while Brian sunk to his knees behind him, already licking his lips and looking eager. Roger smoothed a hand over his curls. 

** **

“You’re not allowed to make her come.” He said, smiling at the unhappy looks on both John’s and Brian’s faces. “Also, no touching yourself. This goes for all of you. You either come on my cock or you don’t come at all. Understood?” 

** **

The three of them nodded and Roger fetched the lube he had stored in one of the drawers and generously lubed his fingers up. His eyes raked over Freddie’s body. He hadn’t moved, still sitting on the table with his legs spread wide. His face was flushed red and his eyes were dark. 

** **

Next to him, Brian was already eagerly going to work between John’s legs, panties only pulled to the side as he licked over his entrance. John’s thighs were shaking, hands holding onto the desk with a white-knuckled grip. 

** **

“Remember to not let her come.” 

** **

Brian hummed in acknowledgment and John yelped and rocked forward, squeezing his eyes shut. Roger tangled his fingers into John’s hair for a moment and kissed his temple before stepping back between Freddie’s legs. 

** **

He considered just ripping the red lace but it was almost too pretty to do that and so he just tapped Freddie’s hip so he lifted it and pulled them down to his ankles. Immediately, he pushed one finger in. Freddie keened and grabbed Roger’s shoulders for support. 

** **

He gave him a moment to get used to it before he curled his finger and pushed deeper, easily finding his prostate. Swallowing the moan with a kiss, Roger wrapped his free hand around his erection. Freddie pushed up into his fist then rocked back down, fucking himself onto his finger. Roger cursed and rutted against his thigh to relieve at least some of the tightness and get some friction. 

** **

John let out a high-pitched whine beside them. He reached for them, finding Freddie’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Both of them looked wrecked and filthy, especially John with Brian kneeling behind him, making obscene slurping noises between muffled moans. They were to engrossed in staring into each others eyes that Roger could easily slide another finger into Freddie. He arched his back beautifully, letting out the prettiest strangled whine. John’s eyes widened in awe. 

** **

“Oh God, Rog-” 

** **

Roger tutted in displeasure. 

** **

“Behave, Miss Deacon.” Roger panted, focusing hard on keeping his thrusts steady, spreading his fingers to stretch Freddie properly. 

** **

“So-sorry, Mister Taylor.”

** **

Roger aligned a third finger, slowly pushed it in and Freddie’s fingers were probably leaving imprints even through his shirt. He was muttering curses under his breath. 

** **

“More, more, please! Please, Mister Taylor!” 

** **

“Want me to fuck you, hm? Think you’ve been good enough for this, Miss Mercury?” 

** **

Freddie nodded hastily and Roger chuckled, kissing him deeply as he curled his fingers a last time before pulling them out. The unhappy whine made him laugh. He unbuckled his pants, pulled them down just enough to free his dick, then grabbed the lube again, this time slicking up his dick and sank into Freddie with one powerful thrust. They both let out a long moan. 

** **

Roger brought their foreheads together, giving him the moment he needed to get used to the feeling of being full. He could see him squeezing John’s hand, who was not even trying to hold himself up anymore, his upper body lying flat on the desk, face turned towards them. His hair was sweat-damp and curling slightly against his temples and he was making those small, high-pitched noises that let him know that he was a little bit too close to coming for Roger’s liking. 

** **

“Slow down a little bit, Miss May.” 

** **

Brian let out a reluctant whine but did as he was told. 

** **

“Rog- Fuck, Mister Taylor, move, please!”

** **

Roger set a fast pace, fucking into Freddie with enough force that the table moved, which sent John and Brian scrambling for purchase but they arranged themselves quickly. 

** **

Freddie wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Roger grabbed his thighs and lifted them slightly, giving himself a deeper angle and Freddie shouted, then cursed. Roger bent down to suck a mark against his neck, his thrusts never faltering. 

** **

“Fuck, please, Mister Taylor, I- shit, please touch me!” 

** **

Taking mercy on him, he jerked him off in quick strokes, trying to hit Freddie’s prostate with every other thrust. He brushed his thumb over the head of his dick and Freddie yelled, clenching around him and spilling all over his hand. Roger groaned, slowing down but not pulling out just yet and kept stroking him until Freddie squirmed and whine from being almost too sensitive. 

** **

He pressed a last, lingering and wet kiss to Freddie’s mouth as he pulled out slowly.

** **

Freddie’s feet hit the floor with a dull thud and Roger groaned when he saw a small dribble of cum run down his thigh. He was still catching his breath, chest heaving and Roger grabbed him by the loose tie for another kiss, a softer one this time. 

** **

Afterwards, he stepped back to turn his attention to the other two, giving Freddie the time to come down a little bit. He tangled his hand into Brian’s curls and pulled him up, ignoring the unhappy whine he made to kiss him. 

** **

Brian mewled into his mouth, melting against him and grinded up against him. Roger let him for a moment, even pressed his thigh between Brian’s legs, giving him the friction he desperately wanted. 

** **

“Miss Deacon, clean up Miss Mercury while I take care of Miss May.” 

** **

John slid off the desk and crawled over to Freddie to settle down in front of him. Freddie cursed weakly when he licked over the inside of his thighs, eagerly lapping up any cum. He also paid special attention to the rest of his legs, mouthing along the stockings and Roger watched fondly how Freddie brushed a few stray strands out of his face. 

** **

Brian whined and shuddered against him and Roger swiftly unbuttoned his waistcoat and pulled the button-down out of the skirt. His blazer was pulled off quickly and landed carelessly thrown to the ground. Roger’s hand slipped beneath the shirt to tease his nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs. 

** **

He rocked against Roger, his head falling against his shoulder with a keen. Knowing he had to be careful if he didn’t want this to be over too fast, Roger pulled back and grabbed Brian by the waist to manhandled him so he was bend over the table. He reached for the lube and squeezed a good amount on his fingers.

** **

Not wanting to waste time, Roger pulled the panties to the side and prepared Brian quickly, stretching him open with three fingers before sinking into him slowly. Brian tried to coax him into moving but he clicked his tongue into displeasure and held still until he stopped whining. 

** **

Once he was quiet, he rucked up the button-down up far enough so he could pinch his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and Brian arched his back prettily, mouth hanging open as loud whines escaped him. Roger set a slow rhythm, making sure to hit Brian’s sweet spot with almost every thrust. 

** **

“Mister Tay- Oh, shit! Rog- Mister Taylor, please! I need- I’m so close, please just fuck me harder!” 

** **

Roger grinned and leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe, kissed down his neck and sucked marks all over it and his shoulders, enjoying the way Brian squirmed beneath him, making all those pretty noises. He then took his dick in his free hand and it only took a couple of strokes until Brian came, head knocking against Roger’s shoulder. 

** **

It needed all of his self control for Roger to not come himself, hips stuttering into Brian before he stilled, eyes squeezed shut tightly. He let his head fall against his back, desperately holding himself back. He still had to take care of John after all. 

** **

“Miss Deacon-” He panted as he pulled out, patting Brian’s ass gently. “Miss Deacon, come here, please.” 

** **

John pulled off Freddie, crawling over to him. Roger gently cupped his face, pushing his thumb against his lower lip. John’s tongue brushed against his finger. His eyes were dark and pupils blown wide. Roger swallowed hard. 

** **

“I’m not gonna last long, so we have be quick about it.” 

** **

He nodded eagerly and pulled Roger’s pants down far enough for him to step out of them. 

** **

“You don’t even need to stretch me. I want to feel your cock stretching me, please.” John begged. “I’m so close already, Mister Taylor. I can’t wait any longer.”

** **

Roger groaned and tugged John into a standing position to kiss him. He then also bend him over the desk and despite him telling him he didn’t have to prepare him, Roger still stretched him open a little bit. Not as thoroughly as the others because he knew John liked it that way but enough to make him moan and shout. 

** **

He sank into him and knew neither of them would last long, so he grabbed him by the hips and set a fast and deep rhythm. He tangled one hand into John’s hair and pulled him upright until he was pressed flush against Roger’s chest. 

** **

After only a handful a thrusts, John groaned and came all over the desk without Roger having to touch him any other way. Roger came with a bitten off groan, hips faltering, then stilled and finally pulled out. 

** **

It was quiet for a moment, only their harsh breathing filling the room. Then, a pair of warm hands wrapped around his biceps. It was Freddie, who gently pulled them apart and brushed sweat-damp strands out of Roger’s face, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

** **

“Good job, Rog.” 

** **

Roger laughed softly, pulling him closer by the hip and kissed him again, this time longer. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him and they found each other in a rather awkward, kind of uncomfortable group hug. 

** **

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” 

** **

“You can still say that.” Brian added, nuzzling the top of his head. 

** **

“You’re not subtle at all, Brimi. But fine. Good job, girls.” 

** **

“Bathtime?” Freddie asked hopeful. 

** **

They all murmured their agreement and broke apart to make their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is deaky-disco-queen, come say Hi :)


End file.
